Together For Tomorrow: SasukeXTenten OneShot
by AnimeIsPerfection
Summary: Happy SasuXTen week everybody July 9-16 ! What better way to celebrate that to write a SasuXTen one-shot? I hope that this does them justice! Btw, near the end, I've incorperated one of my 'possible ending' predictions... Enjoy.


From the very moment Sasuke laid eyes on her at the beginning of the chuunin exams, he knew she was different.

Tenten wasn't like the other girls. Sure, when he met her gaze she blushed, no doubt because of his good looks, but she didn't tackle him, or try to woo him in any way. For starters, that was a plus. Tenten was also incredibly loyal to her team mates, so it seemed. She trained in weaponry everyday rather than focusing on how she looked, like, as you might guess, _all_ the other girls Sasuke knew. That wasn't all; she was a year older that him, and could therefore, claim authority over him, which no one else would even dream of doing. The way she dressed, and did up her hair was sophisticated and yet quite adorable. All in all, she was unique and that was what made her so perfect; a flower among weeds.

Sasuke knew that he couldn't focus on girls because he had other things to accomplish and yet, Tenten remained in the back of his mind. When Sasuke left Konoha, he left her a note consisting of only what follows:

_Tenten,_

_I will come back for you. Though we never really conversed amongst each other, you are unlike anyone I know and I admire that. When my goals have been accomplished I have hopes that you will join me. I trust that you will tell no one of this letter._

_S. Uchiha_

Tenten, at the time, was not sure what to make of it. Little did Sasuke know, Tenten actually already had feelings for him; much like the feelings she had for the Hyūga boy, Neji. She felt though, that her feelings for Sasuke were perhaps, stronger. Neji had dwindled upon his limited life style and when the truth was revealed, he easily accepted it. Sasuke on the other hand, had ambition and would not be swayed no matter what. She found that admirable.

When they next encountered each other was much later. The newly constructed Team seven and herself set out on a journey to find the missing Uchiha and with their luck, did so. Their captain received an injury and the energetic blond boy was almost killed but Sasuke's mentor intervened. As Sasuke was about to depart, he held out his hand to Tenten in invitation to no longer wait, but join him immediately. Of course, she hesitated but ended up grasping his hand and joining him on the remainder of his journey.

As expected, their relationship grew closer and Tenten worked hard to be of use to Sasuke. She was with him when he formed team Hebi and she was there, on the sidelines, when his revenge had been taken and she was still with him when the truth was told and he broke down in devastation. It broke Tenten's heart, but she remained by Sasuke's side, even when he proposed that the Leaf be destroyed.

Throughout the war, she stayed with Sasuke and watched as his resurrected elder brother slowly opened his heart to the possibilities that vengeance may not be the answer. Tenten was there still, to assist him in his assassination of the Konoha elders.

Then came _that moment_; Sasuke and Naruto faced off and battled hard for a full two days. It was a battle of wits, strength, and truth. At the very end, Sasuke had been convinced by Naruto's words that revenge was not the way to make amends.

In his dying moments, Sasuke asked the shinobi alliance for forgiveness, he confessed that he wished he had not been so foolish and finally, he told Tenten of his love for her which she unhesitatingly returned. He then passed away.

Naruto too, died in that tragic battle and a monument of the two ninjas where made next to the monument of Madara and Hashirama except these new statues, extended their right hands and linked fingers.

Around eight to nine months later, Tenten gave birth to a baby boy, Sasuke's child no doubt. His hair was spikey and brown and his eyes were that of beautiful onyx.

By the age of four, little Sasuke was running about the yard, throwing kunai and shuriken at various targets set up on the surrounding trees.

Tenten, though still young, was not regretful of her previous choices and actions. She only wished that Sasuke could be with her to see that their child had fulfilled his final wish.


End file.
